Japanese Patent No. 2963824 discloses a movable blade-body type safety razor having the following configuration. Specifically, the safety razor is provided with a blade base having a frame body and a top plate placed on the blade base. The frame body is provided with a guard, a back frame portion located at the back of the guard, and side frame portions located on both right and left sides of the guard. A plurality of elastic arms and a plurality of blade body placing portions are disposed inside the frame body, and the elastic arms and the blade body placing portions are coupled to each other. On the blade body placing portions at the front and on the blade body placing portions at the back, blade bodies are placed individually. The top plate is provided with holding portions at positions corresponding to each blade body. Each blade body is held between the corresponding blade body placing portions and the corresponding holding portion, and movable together with each blade body placing portion and the top plate against the elasticity of each of the elastic arms.
However, the structure for supporting the blade body described in Japanese Patent No. 2963824 has the following problem. That is, since each blade body is held between a blade body placing portion coupled to an elastic arm and a holding portion of the top plate, it is troublesome to form the blade base having the elastic arms and the blade body placing portions. Also, since the top plate moves together with the blade bodies, the structure of a razor is complicated.